my_personal_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Reverance
The following is a terrible creepypasta I wrote in October 2015. Billions of years after we’re all gone, quadrillions of years after existence destroys itself scientists say random fluctuations of unstable nothingness will create a new Big Bang. There are definite accuracies there, but there are some things that just could not be foreseen. How can I put this...cartoons are for kids right? So it’s not like adult subjects are going to be blatantly portrayed. Imagine if you will a cartoon gunman and his cartoon victim. The gunman fires his shot, but in typical PG-13 fashioned let’s say the oblivious target bends down to tie his shoe and the bullet goes right over his crumpled form. I can only guess that’s what happened to me. I’m not from your time, I’m from your plane, your space, but not your time. As I write this, it is not time at all. Billions of billions of years and the Universe finally gave out. Was it Heat Death or the Big Rip? I don’t fucking know. But there it was, firing that bullet while I apparently bent over and missed it. Quantum physics is a lot less complicated than I initially thought, because that shit was instantaneous. Everything, poof. Gone. Except me. It wasn’t blackness so to speak, but it was nothingness. Utter nothingness. Colors were intelligible, the passage of time incomprehensible. I was alone. And thus my body suddenly comprised the entirety of existence. I was all that’s left. This at first, fucking understandably, terrified me. My family is dead, everything that has ever happened is gone and forgotten. We never found a cure for AIDS, we never achieved world peace, and now we never would. I thought of Earth, even though I had never been there. Yeah, if this message reaches you at the point I hoped lemme just say right here nothing we did, or could’ve done, destroyed the Earth. Earth is a watery rock, even without global warming or mass extinctions, ideal conditions can only last for so long. A mere few millions of years after the birth of Christ, the Sun and desolate chill of space had rendered our planet uninhabitable. By then we evolved, both biologically and technologically. I suppose the Sun seems like such an amazing concept now doesn’t it? Now we live (or lived?) on planets made of fucking diamonds with no atmosphere and a white dwarf as a sun, or in floating cities on gas giants. But humanity is but a memory now. I am all that’s left. I must die soon, but without time who knows? I am literally all that’s left. And then a thought occurs to me… I’m all that’s left. I am the totality of existence. I am everywhere, because I am all that is. I can see everywhere, because the void is endless and I am all that remains. I’m the one omnipresent entity that rules over the universe, or lackthereof. I was like God. ... I was God. I was God of a new reality, but it only lied in nothingness. And even without time, my body could only last so long before it becomes old and it destroys itself. Not mention, without physics my existence is bleak. It’s meaningless. I peeled off a cuticle the other day. I looked at it, whispered to it, “Carbon”, and held it close. It was a separate being now. I was no longer alone. ---- I made an interesting discovery soon. All I could do was wait until the end, so I contemplated my life. What had I done? Did I have any regrets? When thoughts turned to the family I wished them away, the pain was too great. I wondered how I would’ve looked like with a mustache. Then things started to change. The furry brow painfully shoved its way through my skin, a feat never had I experienced. My first thought after ow was what the fuck. I created something with my own power. I thought of a beard, a long holy beard, and thus it became. It was exhilarating. I had never been a creative person, but this feeling, this resurgence of happiness, filled my being with a burning passion so great I could not help but bellow with laughter. I roared that I must create more before I became totally enamored with myself. Years and years, years and years, melted away. I created all that I pleased, accommodations, pleasantries, some primitive entertainment. I just got better and better, I was meant to create. So I created my race. Tiny things they were, but the size of a shoe. They played, they socialized, the farmed and evolved, but soon they began taking notice of my presence. At some point in their evolution they gained the comprehension to deduce I was their Creator. They prayed to me, begged me in babbles that I somehow could understand, to bring good fortune. I did as they pleased. But they became too reliant, selfish, naysayers ran amok, pestilence and gluttony ran rampant. War emerged when I finally cut them off. It was as if my creations were addicts violently expressing withdrawal. I destroyed them. All of them, their civilization, hell their whole existence, was no more. And I didn’t weep for the innocents, nor did I mourn my loss, I felt content. It was right, they stood in the way. I cannot be God if I am not everything, their mere existence was an affront to my power. These thoughts created a dark, foreboding apparition I once called myself. I began to build only to achieve destruction, I tore through man and earth to hear the wails of my subjects, and it felt amazing. Until I found the obelisk. Towering thousands of meters tall, spanning as far as I could see, this…''THING'' this DISGUSTING THING was blocking my omnipotent being. But I couldn’t destroy it. It stood through all I could bear. Then something unexpected happened. It spoke. “A FOOL GIVES FULL VENT TO HIS ANGER, BUT A WISE MAN KEEPS HIMSELF UNDER CONTROL” “What are you?” I asked It spoke not until I prompted again. “GOD IS NOT A MAN, THAT HE SHOULD LIE, NOR A SON OF MAN, THAT HE SHOULD REPENT; HAS HE SAID, AND WILL HE NOT DO IT? OR HAS HE SPOKEN, AND WILL HE NOT MAKE IT GOOD?” “What the FUCK are YOU???” “I AM WHAT THE HOLDER LEFT FOR YOU” “I’m so goddamn confused” “IT MATTERS NOT, WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS THAT YOU LEARN” “What matters is that you cut the bull and get to the point, what do I need to learn?” “A GOD IS COMPASSIONATE. A GOD FORGIVES. A GOD WILL SERVE WHO NEED HIM, WHO EXALT HIM. IT SEEMS SELFISH AT FACE VALUE, BUT TO SOME IT IS ALL BUT NECESSARY. TO GIVE THANKS. WHO WOULD CHOOSE TO KEEP A VENGEFUL GOD?” “Keep?” I asked. “YOU CANNOT KILL A GOD. IN MOST CASES, GOD IS NOT GENUINE, BUT JUST A CONCEPT. THE GREEK GODS FELL TO THE TIMES, BUT JEHOVAH WAS WORSHIPPED UNTIL THE END OF TIME. GODS CANNOT DIE, BUT THEY CAN FADE INTO OBSCURITY.” “THE LORD MUST BE JUST” “Why do this? Whatever I create just devolves to smut” “TOLERATE IT. OVER TIME YOU HAVE CLEARLY LEARNED YOUR ABILITIES CAN AND WILL IMPROVE, AND EVERY KING DOES INDEED NEED SUBJECTS. IT IS TRUE, PEOPLE FIGHT, AND LIE, AND GENERALLY MISS THE MARK. BUT THE CHOICE TO CREATE AN IMPERFECT EVER-CHANGING PEOPLE OR A DIVINE RACE OF PERFECTION SEEMS SIMPLISTIC, NO?” “I still don’t see it...you?” I replied. “DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR OLD BELIEFS?” Come to think of it, I didn’t… “DO YOU KNOW THE STORY OF THE MACCABEE? IN A TIME OF OPPRESSION A REBELLIOUS JUDEAN NAMED MATTATHIAS STRUCK DOWN A JEW WHO ABANDONED HIS BELIEF FOR HIS OWN BENEFIT. THUS HE AND HIS FAMILY LAUNCHED A REVOLT AND FELL MIGHTY JERICHO THROUGH PRAYER AND SONG. WHEN SCIENCE TENDS TO DISPROVE EVERYTHING IN OUR SACRED TEXTS, DO PEOPLE DROP TO THEIR KNEES AND ABANDON RELIGION BECAUSE FAITH JUST ISN’T PLAUSIBLE?” “That’s what faith is.” “THAT IS WHAT FAITH MUST BE, ADON OLAM” “What?” I asked. “I MUST GO NOW” And yet, when it spoke those words my previous indifference melted away. It felt like I needed this thing. I asked it to stay and teach me. “THERE IS NO USE FOR ME. NOT NOW. NOT ANYMORE.” And with that, it was gone. I’ve spent eons contemplating my own abilities and what that strange tablet was meant for. I know everything and comprehend all that can be. Every single minute contingency is burned into my mind, now and forever. I think I know what to do next. I’ve made it. I’ve learned how to effectively do anything. I can make anything and everything be. And Lord it was beautiful. I finally found these, quarks, not literally quarks but the work quarks sound good enough, these ultimate rudimentary particles, objects, compositions, AND I’VE MASTERED THEM! I’ve combined them. I’ve ripped them. I’ve created a new universe. Before I leave you I must admit, in my millenia of thought I think I’ve realized what I must do. If all else ends like it did with me, that means that I surely cannot remain. I’m guessing whoever was left before me vanished with everyone else, leaving me as the lone survivor. I think I’ll build off what my predecessor did first. Maybe I’ll even create my linage once more over, I won’t pamper them, I’ll just want to watch my family evolve. Everyone that ever was will be reborn. I created my existence and yours, I shall create the moon and the earth, the sun and the stars, soon this new Big Bang will create our world, our history, exactly as it was. My children will walk the earth, some may worship me, some may not. My subjects shall reveal their glory to select few and pass on heavenly wisdom. This is my universe. Now, I am deciding to do something differently. Clearly, I’ve made two copies of this message, one obviously for whoever I choose to repeat the cycle. You may ask, why you? I’ve chosen you, because you have demonstrated the fundamentals I did not think one in your times had the individuality to do. You are amongst the most righteous men I have seen. Your descendants will populate a land I have reserved for you. I will make you into a great nation, and I will bless you; I will make your name great, and you will be a blessing. Then I shall leave you give unto you my teachings, of which the right to record MUST be reserved for another. Your people will face many hardships in the future. I won’t lie, your people’s oppression will be a plentiful one, but I promise that your endurance as a race will be absolutely guaranteed under one condition; you exalt me. You must spread these words, I must leave the choice to repeat my steps for whoever comes next. This is where I detail my efforts, and the efforts of those who follow me. ---- With a thunderous clap and a roaring cadence I declare, “LET THERE BE LIGHT!” and it was...